


War Not Yet Lost

by Neptune21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, but it gets happy so its ok, its sad, lance has blue hair in this, tags will be added...probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptune21/pseuds/Neptune21
Summary: What if Lance was Altean and Keith was a brainwashed Galra and they were in love before the war? Basically the same story with a lil twist.





	1. The Lost Battle

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m so sorry I wish there was another way. I love you Allura never forget that.”
> 
> And with that he pushed her into a pod and the doors closed.

Strange how friends as close to brothers for years can become your worst enemy the next day. 

But this didn’t happen because of some petty fight or disagreement this was due to the lust of power, the corruption of good people made evil for the want of supremacy and lack of fear. 

If only things had gone different if only he could have seen what was happening to his friend maybe he could have stopped all this, maybe he could have stopped this obsession with powers they didn’t fully know. But it’s too late and now they will have to reap what they sow and face those consequences 

And right now…

 

From the looks of it they are losing...

 

Tremendously.

“Sir the last ship for evacuation has made it safe to the destination, and….” The general gave out a broken sigh. “And we have lost all contact with the alpha, beta and gamma squadron and the Marmora unit have been taken down…. what are your next orders?”

King Alfor had called for an immediate evacuation of all personal movements ago and recently started evacuations for his soldiers starting with the youngest ones. 

With his army now in shambles he has to think.

Without any emotion he gave out one of the last orders he will ever give as King, “Start the evacuation of all military personal I want everyone on a ship and headed for safety, I will remain and distract the Galra to give you a chance to evacuate.”

The general nodded and started shouting orders at his men. However, not everyone was satisfied with the King’s response. 

Lance was one of the five generals and including the one shouting orders for evacuation, they were the last ones. But Lance wasn’t just a general he was the princess’s head guard, her sentinel and Alfor’s own adopted son.

He was standing by Alfor’s side when the other general had given him an update on the war front and was not pleased with what the king had to say. So with fury and such heavy sadness in his eyes he put a hand on the king’s shoulder to make sure he was paying attention to what Lance had to say. 

“I’m not leaving without you sir.”  
Alfor sighed, he knew this wouldn’t be easy with Lance or Allura who has yet to know of his plans.

“Lance, please if you evacuate now you may have another chance to-”

“Sir with all due respect I have nothing to live for. Now that the Marmora unit has….”  
Lance had to pause. They both knew this might happen, but they never really got to say goodbye. And even though the tears started to fall and keep falling it was no time to mourn. Yet. “My life is here and I have a sworn duty to uphold.”

Alfor was shocked. “I-”  
But as he looked at the screens to see his home burning and the memories that lead to this he truly understood.  
He nodded, “I understand.”

He turned to the computer and started to input some variables and as he did so he turned to Lance, “In that case I will make you Allura’s protector for however long this war takes. You already know my plans from here, but I will make another pod ready for you to join her and Coran”

And just as that sentence was out of his mouth his daughter, Allura, came out from the commotion going on around them along with Coran who had a sad knowing look.

“Father you need to evacuate.” She came to stand by her father while Coran took Alfor’s spot on the computer and had Lance to fill him in on the slightly changed plans.

Alfor went to hold his daughter hoping she wouldn’t see what he had just done, but her eyes were already on the screen showing the lions flying to their hidden locations via wormhole. 

“Wait! Father why are you calling the lions away there must be another way!”

Alfor took his daughters hands between his and led them to the now almost completely vacant floor. He wished he could take the confused look from her face and the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes, but he knew there was no other way to win this war. They were now in the middle of the room and he held her close as did she.

“Allura, I’m sorry but there will be no evacution for me, but I promise you will be safe. I may have lost this battle, but Allura you will win this war.”

Allura pushed her father away. Tears were already falling and with a broken sob she let out a “I don’t understand” that broke his heart. No father, no family should have to go through this.

And before he could explain, behind them three pods emerged from the floor with a low hiss. 

Allura looked at them with confusion. Alfor could pinpoint when she realized his plan. Her eyes turned to fury, they showed her anger and her sadness and how he wished things were different.  
“Father I’m no-”

He grabbed her shoulder and looked her right in her eyes because time was of the essence, “Allura please listen to me because we don’t have much time. I sent the lions away, far away were the Galra can not get them. You, Coran and Lance will be placed in these pods and be put into sleep and you will wake up when it is the right time for voltron to finally end this war. I have tied the lions to you, you and you alone know where they are.”

He gently backed her up into a pod, his hands now holding her by her upper arms. Allura couldn’t believe what he was saying still so shocked from what she had just heard and by the goddess she couldn’t stop crying.

“Father please there has to be another way! Father please!” 

He didn’t stop and behind her she heard the pod door open and she tried to push her father off to move her arms but she couldn’t and trying and pleading with him that there could be a different way that they can come up with a different plan. He stopped her and put a gentle hand on her face to wipe the tears off her face. He kissed her forehead and forced himself to not succumb to tears in front of his daughter.

“I’m so sorry I wish there was another way. I love you Allura never forget that.”

And with that he pushed her into a pod and the doors closed.

He stared at his now sleeping daughter until a hand rested on his back. He turned to see Coran and he embraced him in a hug. 

“Goodbye my friend. I love you so dearly. Please look after her”  
Coran wiped his tears with the back of his hand, “Goodbye my king I promise I will guide her as best as I can.” he kissed Alfors cheek with a small ‘love you.’  
Alfor then closed Corans pod and looked at Lance who was standing at the computer waiting for his next orders.

Alfor could see the anxiety rolling off him and stood by him to explain how his pod is connected to the security of the castle and how he will wake if there is any intruder. He then showed him how if he did wake, what he would have to do to put himself back to sleep. 

With that he led Lance to his pod. 

Before he went Lance turned to hug the king, the man who saw potential in him and adopted him as his own son. Alfor returned his hug and thanked him for being there for Allura and how he was proud to call him his son. Lance walked out of the embrace after a sollom goodbye to his king and father and the last thing he saw was the king’s crestfallen smile.


	2. The Gang's All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyways I have another question.”
> 
> “Just ask the questions please?”
> 
> “Why do you have a Spanish accent, what's Altea and what's up with the things on you face, why does your hair look like a blueberry? Also what’s up with this pl-”
> 
> Lance put his hand over the kids mouth. “Ok no more of that.”

Its quiet 

And it’s dark now when there used to be colors...

 

 

So many colors….

 

 

Through the darkness he sees a small white dot that’s getting bigger and brighter and then…

The doors open with a hiss that echoes throughout an almost dead silent room. An alarm was ringing through the room but he barely heard it.

Lance wobbles out of the pod in a daze.

_Its quiet, what happ-?_

Memories start to come back to him at full force.

 

_You’ll awaken if there are any intruders...protect the princess...protect my daughter._

 

It was like being awaken by ice cold water.

_There’s an intruder in the castle_

He makes his way to the computer to stop the alarm and look at the security feed. On the screen showed three people making their way to the room he was in. What was interesting to him was that they seemed to be unharmed, plus there was a small child with them? Who brings a child with them on a probably dangerous heist?  
He checked the other camera feeds in case they had others waiting for them outside. And what do you know it’s the fraking yellow lion!

Lance actually couldn’t believe it there’s no way they had yellow! Right?

His attention was taken away from the computer when he could hear the intruders voices through the door. He leapt over the computer and pulled out his weapon which was a small blue rod that grew into a lance with two thick sharp white blades on both ends. 

He twirled his weapon into a defensive position.

_I’m going to show these guys why they call me Lance._ He smirked. This is gonna be fun.

The doors opened and showed a man with an orange bandana around his head, next to him was the child and then there was the man who by the looks of it could give him a good fight. When they saw Lance the child and the young man hid behind the older.

“Who are you? State your name and business.” and the glare Lance gave them made the young man cry. He smirked. “I won’t ask twice.”

The older man put his arms out as a way to show he meant no harm. “My name is Takashi Shirogane and this.” he motioned to the crying man “This is Hunk Garrett and the young one is Pidge.” 

Lance motioned for him to continue their story. _How did they get the yellow lion?_

“Um we actually don’t know where we are we were just brought here.”

_Wait what?_

Lance couldn’t believe that. “Brought here?” he moved out of his defense position into something more relaxed and put away his weapon since these goobers were obviously not a threat.

“How can you just be brought somewhere?”

The child poked out from behind the older man and smiled, “Oh that’s called kidnapping and in a way I guess we were kind of kidnapped by a giant yellow mechanical flying lion and now we are here so..” the kid shrugged as if that was such a common occurrence.

“So you were brought here by yellow? Who was the pilot?”

The two moved away to show the young man who was in a crouched panic position. He looked up and saw that all eyes where on him so he jumped and hid behind the child as if the small thing could actually hide him.

“We come in peace please don’t hurt us”

Lance laughed, “I’m not gonna hurt you, just tell me if you really piloted yellow or not.”

Hunk stood up straight at that.

“Oh yea I did umm he’s outside so if you wanna see him I guess you could but um how did- how did you know about yellow?”

Lance almost started to laugh at that. Almost. 

“Dude I'm Altean we made the lions.” 

He made his way to the computers with the other three following behind. No doubt wondering what he meant by that, but before they could ask he turned to them behind turned to them, still curious about their flight with the yellow lion.

“Also I need to know, what did you see when met yellow?”

He was behind the computer with the other three looking at each other then back at him in shock.

The child, Pidge spoke up first, “we saw voltron.”

Lance paled at that. _They….they saw voltron oh frak._

Lance tried to look calm and nodded. _They saw voltron what do I do? What would Allura- oh frak should I wake her up?_

Lance was pulled out his thoughts when Pidge poked him on the side. The kid was looking at him as if he was a tied up Xilqirelle about to be dissected.

“So I have a few questions.”

“Uh sure ask away.”

“How can we understand you?”

He scoffed, what kind of primitive world do they live on? “Universal translators duh. Don’t you guys have something like that at home?”

“No” oh wow ok.

“Anyways I have another question.”

“Just ask the questions please?”

“Why do you have a Spanish accent, what's Altea and what's up with the things on you face, why does your hair look like a blueberry? Also what’s up with this pl-”

Lance put his hand over the kids mouth. “Ok no more of that.”

“What’s a Spanish accent?”

“Well it sounds like you can speak Spanish, its a language from our planet.” Pidge sat themselves on the computer’s countertop and Hunk came and leaned up against it behind them.

Pidge turned to Hunk. “Maybe it’s a Mexican accent”

Hunk shook his head. “No, no you remember Rachael from my thermodynamics class? They could be twins so he’s Cuban”

“Cool, I’m Cuban now.” Lance shrugged, totally not knowing what that meant.

Pidge pushed their glasses up. “Well can you speak a different language?”

Lance looked away and thought of his beloved and memories good and bad came to him, but he pushed them down. Now is not a good time to mourn. “Yea I know Galrean, but I that was a long time ago I don’t think it will be useful anymore.”

The three humans frozen. 

“Galrean as in the Galra?” Shiro asked slowly. 

“Yea why?”

“They are still out there. They kidnapped me and my crew about a deca-phobe ago and well they gave me this.” He was referring to his arm. “I managed to escape back to our home planet Earth, but the Galra was just outside the atmosphere, they have conquered the majority of the universe.”

Lance was quiet for awhile and the air was now thick with anguish he no doubt felt. Lance could feel himself shake and the humans did not know what to do. 

“No , no it- it can’t, it can’t be true.” 

“I'm sorry, but it is.”

Lance ran to the computer and checked to see how long he has slept. The screen read 10,000 deca-phobes. He couldn’t believe it all that time and... 

No its best not to dwell on those kinds of things.

But...

All the bloodshed...

All the fighting and the King’s last effort to save their planet...

Was it all worth it? 

Despite their best efforts the Galra still prevailed...

He couldn’t feel anything, not even when his knees hit the ground hard. 

He felt hands on his shoulders and what was probably comforting words being spoken to him, but all he could think about was.

Nothing.

He couldn’t think. He felt numb, part of his mind thought it made since, since they were put to sleep to fight the Galra at a different time, but he never thought it would be like this. How strong are the Galra now? If they, a highly advanced civilization with a weapon strong enough to bring fear and hope into people’s hearts couldn’t defeat them then what makes it seem like they could do it now? Have they truly lost? Was this all for nothing?

He could feel tears and sobs break out of him and arms wrapped around him. He looked to see Hunk’s arms wrapped around his front and Shiro’s hand on his shoulder. 

Hunk, the new yellow paladin was here that has to mean something. 

A spark of hope came to Lance and in that moment he decided. 

No, this war isn’t over yet

It can’t be

Lance stood up and thanked the humans as he dried his eyes and let out a shaky breath he made a decision that will affect them all. A decision that will hopefully bring peace to the universe. 

He was gonna wake up Allura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you guys liked this chapter the next one is gonna be a lot more fun :)  
> feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> hope this didn't seem rushed but this is my first time writing so i hope u guys liked it :)  
> comments are always welcomed!!


End file.
